noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Cadis Etrama Di Raizel/The Gallery - Rai
Rai_anime_lineart.JPG Noblesse ch191 p33.png Rai410.png Rai-392.png Rai_happy.PNG 403.JPG Rai336.png Rai_346.png Rai197.png Rai revived.png Raizel_389.png Rai_382.jpg 442.JPG TrueNoblesse_udarsha45.png Rai.jpg Rai.png Rai127.png Rai237.png 444-2.JPG Rai 449.png Rai_445.png Rai395.png 448.JPG Rai 448.png 453-2.JPG Raskeria, Rai& Kei.png 449.JPG Rai451.png 457-2.JPG RK-55.png RS3.png Noblesse.png RaiXFrank5.png Chapter 80.png Ch19.jpg Ep19.png RS22.png 293.png AW3.png Kidnap.png 143.png 1433.png Ep87.png 151.jpg Nth.png Chapter_124.png Chapter_100.png Noblesse ch186 p23.jpg 231A.png.png 256.png 256.jpg 356.png RL.png The Lord and the Noblesse.jpg RR326.png Rai vs muzaka.PNG MR360.png Muzaka111.png Ep338.png RI446.png 417-2.JPG Rai116.png Rai-thenoblesoul.jpg Ch354_rai.png 304.png RF163.png Rai_444(2).pngff Rai_444.png Rai395.jpg R395.jpg Rai_saves_Rael Ch 354.png Rai_355.png Woosh.JPG Rai_389.png RF295.png Chapter 72.png Rai_401.png Rai56.png 444.JPG Rai_devian.JPG Raizel00.JPG Raizel_devian_leegwangsu.jpg Rai1041.png Rai drinks tea.jpg Don't_worry.JPG RaisSadFace.JPG Rai324.png Rai294.png 414_2.JPG Rai-main.JPG Cadis Etrama Di Raizel Wallpaper.jpg Noblesse_Rai.jpg Rai327.png Rai-396-2.png Rai_397.png Rai2.png imf.jpg Rai_contract_ch_295.png|Forming contract with Frankenstein Rai_shield.png|Rai shielding the children with his power Rai_injured.png|injured Rai tears.PNG Ch 312.PNG Rai crys for Roctis.jpg Ch277.jpg Rai101.png Rai_blood.png|using own blood Rai_at_home.png Nth55.png Ch152.jpg Chapter_196.png Noblesse_OVA_01.JPG Rai's_Look_of_Fury_373.png|Rai's Look of Fury Urokai and Zarga vs cadis etrama di raizel 14.jpg Urokai and Zarga vs cadis etrama di raizel 2.jpg 401.JPG Chapter 76.png Noblesse_rai's_adventure.png Rai286.png Rai286A.png 396.JPG 402-2.JPG 37639 1558886612452 1243884261 31520280 87607 n.jpg Rai-Ch421.png Rai_338.png Rai100.png Rai's entrance ch155.png Chapter_230.png Rai.Noblesse.png Ch 327.png Rai landing revived.png Rai wings3.png Raizel Blood Wings Render2.png Rai_blood_1.png Rai wings summoning power.png 3980.JPG 394.JPG Wi_user_130921673097531168_ae0e6800-936e-4dff-8fea-9fe646b12159.jpeg Noblesse_ch192_p18_edit.jpg Noblesse 193 rai by ar ua-d4oatfq.jpg Rai revives.png Ch335.png Chapter_93.png Chapter_104.png Chapter_126.png Noblesse_33_Page_4.png RF133.png Sacrificing Ragnarok cross pro.png Chapter_101.png|Charm of night Noblesse Mobile Background.jpg Noblesse_Destruction.png Rai_hit_313.png|Rai injured by Muzaka's attack Rai_weary_313.png|After the battle with Muzaka Rai_with_wings.png|Blood Demon wings Noblesse_ch207_p24.jpg|Wandering around in the lively city Someone_to_look_up_to.JPG|Someone to look up to 402-3.JPG Fgfg.png Ch325_rai.png Rai's seal.jpg slider 236.png Udarsha45_Cadis.jpg Rai338b.png J.png Not_happy.JPG How_rebellious.jpg Rai3-1.jpg Badge-love-6.png I121368.jpg Noblesse;_Soul_Weapon_by_Udarsha45.jpg Ch137-3.jpg Chapter_105.png Chapter_97.png Chapter_91.png Chapter_90.png Chapter_86.png Chapter_81.png Chapter 83.png Chapter_75.png Chapter_67.png 220_17.jpg Ch215.png Ch214.jpg N-25_rai.png Ch207.jpg Ch_203.png File:28.jpg.png Rai loves his tea.png Rai meets Gejutel.png Rai sighs.png Cadis Etrama Di Raizel serious.png NoblesseS.jpg Noblesse 38 Page 6.png Noblesse_ch198_p08.jpg Noblesse_56_Page_6.png Noblesse_50_Page_6.png Noblesse_59_Page_6.png Noblesse_48_Page_5.png Noblesse_34_Page_5.png Noblesse_21_Page_6.png Noblesse_23_Page_6.png Noblesse_21_Page_7.png Urokai and Zarga vs cadis etrama di raizel 23.jpg Cadis Etrama Di Raizel.png Rai shield.png Rai 33.PNG Raskreia_faces_Rai.png Raskreia_with_Rai_reflected.png Ch18.jpg Ch20.jpg Chapter9.png Tele-5.JPG Telekinesis_1.JPG Noblesse 32 Page 3.png Cadis Etrama Di Raizel -Noblesse.jpg Raizel.jpg The Lord and The Noblesse.jpg Noblesse 1.1.png Noright.jpg Bloodfield Exchange.jpeg Ch 310.png Ch307.png Rai telling the difference.JPG Jake staring Rai2.JPG Rai vs jake.jpg Rai asking about his transformation.JPG Rai getting pissed.JPG Jake trying to take advantage.JPG Rai letting blood.JPG Rai taking blood.JPG Krantz attacks Rai 1.png Rai stops Krantz.png Rai flicks Krantz away.png Unreachable.png Blood Field kills Krantz.JPG Blood Field kills Jake.JPG Blood Field forms around Jake.JPG Rai as hostage.png Rai talks to the 12th Elder.png Rai angered by 12th.png Dance of Blood.png Rai blasts Roctis.jpg Rai wings.JPG 6.jpg Rai_coughs_blood.jpg Ch325.png Signature wings.jpg Raishowingworry.png Tuna and Suyi take a picture of Rai.jpg Rai and his 3D glasses.jpg Rai is shocked by 3D effects.jpg Rai shows off his new laptop.jpg Rai's new laptop.jpg Rai stands defeated again.png Rai knew what they didn't.png Rai stares at his new phone.png Rai gets his phone out.png Rai remembers Frankenstein's advice.png Rai felt like he face eternal sleep.png Rai tests the laptop - sound.png Rai tests the laptop - touch.png Rai tests the laptop - sight.png Rai is curious.png Tuna and Suyi take a picture of Rai.jpg Home page.JPG Rai takes pictures.png Rai's new laptop.png Rai shocked to hear of Lord's death.png Game Over.jpg Rai makes tea.jpg Rai chatting.jpg Rai sighs as usual.jpg Rai sneaks behind.jpg Hungry.jpg OTL.jpg Noblesse (1).png Aef3f9413730f2276f6a31eebb95afe5-d5d9g4c.png Ch313.PNG Noblesse Mobile Background.jpg noblesse1.jpg 1389051881463.jpg Ch315.png TN.jpg TN2.jpg Re.jpg Ch316.png Rai Cover.JPG Rai with light 326.png Noblesse_OVA_Extra.jpg Noblesse_OVA_DVD.jpg Noblesse_OVA_Artwork.jpg Noblesse_OVA_Disc.jpg Ch287.png Ch328.png Ch329.png Traitors0.png 338 Rai senses.png 416.JPG Shinwoo_grabs_Rai.png Run!.png 20160209_084047.JPG Images.jpg Rai's eyes glowing.jpg Noblesse Christmas Present.jpg Noblesse Oblige.jpg Noblesse Christmas.jpg Noblesse Characters.jpg Noblesse trump cards.jpg Download.jpg Noblesse lol by Salice is an idiot.png Noblesse fan art by amjie-d3jxbx1.jpg Noblesse by lancha-d3ddorv.jpg Noblesse waltz by camellia029-d5fefo2.jpg Noblesse deadly alliance by lanty ka-d421wlp.jpg Noblesse.full.677290.jpg Noblesse.full.672147.jpg Noblesse.full.415644.jpg Noblesse.full.415642.jpg Noblesse in GoH.png Download.jpg Nob.jpg Frn.jpg 6Wn4Mf8.jpg Rael_tired.png 427.JPG 428-2.JPG 428.JPG KeiRu101.png 搜狗截图16年11月09日1841 11.png 401-1.jpg 436.JPG Muzaka shocked cuzof rai.png 442-12.JPG Titan445.jpg Titan_444.png 444-1.JPG 424 1.JPG 445-3.JPG 446.png 446-3.png Screenshot 2017-02-13-12-55-34-1.png Noblesse Japanese 01.jpg Noblesse Japanese 02.jpg Noblesse Japanese 03.jpg Noblesse frankenstein an rai by complexwish-d419stf.jpg Cadis_Etrama_Di_Raizel_Game_Intro.jpg Cadis_Etrama_Di_Raizel_Game_Version.png Category:Gallery